


Week 4 - Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts

by nomical



Series: Summer Pornathon '13 [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomical/pseuds/nomical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He comes to him at night. At first they sit and talk, going over all the details of their lives together, saying the things that were never said. Sometimes they walk, exploring their setting, seeing how far they can walk before they hit the edge. They never do find it, no matter how long they search. Most nights they just fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Week 4 - Banging Bedframes and Slumbering Sluts

He comes to him at night. At first they sit and talk, going over all the details of their lives together, saying the things that were never said. Sometimes they walk, exploring their setting, seeing how far they can walk before they hit the edge. They never do find it, no matter how long they search. Most nights they just fuck.

***

It's a little different each time but it's always worth it in the end. Arthur spreading him open and working his fingers in slowly, thrusting and stroking until Merlin comes untouched. Arthur laying beneath him, quivering with anticipation as Merlin pushes in slowly. Arthur's mouth on his, hungrily seeking out his tongue without finesse as Merlin strokes them both off. His mouth around Arthur's cock, enveloping it in a wet heat, swirling his tongue around the head until Arthur begs for him to move.

Sometimes they fuck hard and fast like they'll die if they don't. Other times they spend hours slowly exploring each other's bodies: fingers trailing down spines, tracing around rib bones, counting freckles and scars alike. Some nights Arthur grabs his hair roughly and fucks into him with hard thrusts, not bothering to prepare him, Merlin aching with the burn of it.  More often than not, they lie together and make love, taking time to stretch and stroke until they fit together like the gods designed them that way.

***

Tonight they engage in one of their rougher games. Merlin's hands are bound above his head by Arthur's belt. He's completely naked save for his neckerchief which is in his mouth. Arthur is kissing down his neck, sucking and biting, making sure to mark Merlin so the whole world knows who he belongs to. He licks into the hollow of Merlin's collar bone and Merlin moans around his gag.

Arthur stops and props himself up on his elbows. "Hush now love, you know the rules." Merlin nods mutely, his eyes begging Arthur to continue. Arthur smirks at him and slowly lowers his mouth back to Merlin's neck, continuing his progress downwards.

Merlin manages to keep quiet as Arthur drags his tongue torturously slow around Merlin's nipple. He shrinks the circle a little smaller each time, keeping his eyes locked with Merlin's. When he finally licks across the center and sucks the tip in his mouth Merlin's hips buck up with need but he doesn't make a sound. Arthur frowns unexpectedly and sits up.

"I'm sorry Merlin, I can't do this, not tonight." Merlin cocks his head to the side but holds out his bound wrists for Arthur to free. He pulls the gag out of his mouth and sits up.

"It's alright Arthur, we can do something else," he says, stroking Arthur's hair. "Or we can stop for the night. It's up to you."

Arthur looks up at him and his smile is so wistful it almost breaks Merlin's heart. "Just hold me."

They lie down again, face to face, and fit their bodies together. It takes a while for Merlin's erection to flag but Merlin barely notices the discomfort as Arthur presses gentle kisses to his lips and the tip of his nose. Arthur's thumb trails across his cheekbone and Merlin can't picture anything else he'd rather be doing.

"I'm sorry I ruined the game," Arthur whispers into his neck.

"Shhh," Merlin rubs small circles on his lower back. "Tomorrow we can choose a new game to try." He can feel the tears as Arthur presses harder into his neck but he doesn't comment on them, his only answer being tears of his own. They cling to each other like they're all that's left in the world until Merlin's eyes drift shut.

***

He wakes up clutching his pillow. He never knows if he'll be granted passage back again at night. He doesn't even know if the dreams are real. He chooses to believe they are. They're the only reason to keep living.


End file.
